Eternal
by KURT-BLAINE.KLAINE16
Summary: In a world were vampires are not known and are being hunted by a group of hunters. Fro Kurt Hummel vampires are just another target for him to kill. But the day he meets Blaine Anderson (a young original vampire) who cares for nothing but him self and who his next meal is. Kurt must fight everything in him not to falling love with Blaine. But everything changes when Blaine finds ou
1. SUMMARY

**hey you guys this is my newest story.**

**summary:**

** in a world were vampires are not know and there is a secert society hunting them. for kurt hummel vampires are just another target to kill. but the day he meets blaine anderson (a young original vampire) who cares for nothing but himself and his next meal. things change when blaine finds out kurts darkest secret. will kurt fall in love or lose everything?** _**hunter-Kurt vampire-Blaine mpeg.**_

**i would really like to know if i should write this story or not?**

**character info coming soon!**


	2. PROLOGUE

Vampires! Damn I hate them.

They just kill anyone and everything in their paths.

I would know this because I hunt these bloodsuckers.

You probably think I'm crazy right? Wrong! These damn bloodsuckers killed my family and left me alone in this world.

So someone has to rid this world of them.

Oh, before I forget my name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

I'm 19 years old and have been hunting vampires since I was 9 years old.

I am now the leader of a society of teens like me called "the new directions".

We have each lost someone important to us most of us everyone. Everything was "fine".

I can't say perfect because its not so I say "fine" instead.

But the day I met him was the day I put everyone and everything we had ever worked for in danger.


	3. CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING

hey you guys,

whats up okay so heres the thing i have set up a poll for monster or human and i have updated lost like three days ago i think. i don't know all i know is that this is the first chapter of eternal hope you enjoy please review.

nickey.

* * *

chapter one: the meeting

It was dark out and Blaine Anderson was out on his nightly hunt. He had just came from Scandals the only gay bar in Ohio when he caught a scent that smelled like no other scent. It drove his instincts crazy. He growled deep in his throat and took off towards the scent.

_***Where the scent was coming from* **_

Kurt Hummel was facing his usual amount of vampires, but they seemed to be stronger than before. He felt a sting of pain in his right leg as he turns to see a large cut with blood pouring out. He gritted his teeth and sliced the vampire's throat then stabbed him in the heart.

Kurt heard a chuckle and turned to see a tall brunette vampire laughing. "your pathetic if you think you can defeat us. your just a human, a worthless being on the face of this planet."

Kurt smirked and said "that's were your wrong bloodsucker. I'm not just a worthless human. I'm more than that."

With saying that his eyes turn a golden color and he moves faster than ever and stakes her in the heart. Before she turned to dust he said **"I'm a hybrid."** then she turned to dust.

* * *

_***Blaine's point of view* **_

When Blaine reached the scent he saw something he never thought he would ever find. there in front of him was the most beautiful human he had ever seen in his 220 years of living.

he had on a black leather jacket,a tight black shirt which fit him perfectly, he had on sinfully tight black jeans that showed his ass and a few rips in them.

'Damn' Blaine thought he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

He had black boots that laced all the way up to his knees. His chestnut brown hair was messed up and had some blood in it, he had pure red lips, and a cute button nose. His eyes were Blue-green with some gold in them.

He was breath taking and Blaine knew why he felt the sudden urge to protect him. They were mates.

* * *

**_*Kurt's point of view* _**

Kurt's chest heaved as he stood looking at the pile of dusk under him.

His eyes changed back to Blue-green and he turned to see a young man watching him.

He knew his kind anywhere. the red eyes, the cracks under the eyes, and the foreign accent.

he hated them and he vowed to kill every single one of them until they were no more. they were originals.

**_*end point of view* _**

* * *

Blaine began to walk towards his mate hoping not to mess this up. He watched Kurt as drawn closer to him.

Kurt stiffened when the vampire came closer to him.

he locked his face in a scowl and gripped his stake tight. If this was a vampire he was ready to strike.

Blaine knew he was in danger but he didn't care he has found his soul mate and he is not letting him go not now, not ever.

**'kill him'** Blaine's thirst was going mad. but he fought it. he finally stopped in front of Kurt and said

"What is a guy as beautiful as you doing out here at this time of night?"

Kurt smirked and said "well I'm doing what I have to do to survive out here."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow and said

"really and what would that be?" Kurt looked at him and said

"keeping dirty bloodsuckers off the streets."

**'he's a hunter?'** Blaine thought** 'wow he just keeps getting hotter except fir his desire to kill me**.**'** Blaine smirked and came closer

"well what if I told you that there are some vampires you can't kill." he whispered in his ear.

Blaine could smell the scent if this hunter.

Vanilla and Jasmine.

Kurt stepped back and said "I highly doubt that and how would you know thus your nothing but a human or are you?"

Blaine chuckled his eyes turned a blackish color and his thrust took over.

"My dear,I'm your worst nightmare." Blaine stated.

Kurt laughed "please. you? when did you get a humor. you think you can out smarter than a hunter. What are you an original?"

Kurt couldn't keep his face straight.

"laugh all you want but just know this hunter I will be watching you very closely because I like what I see and u want people to know your my property bit anyone else's." Blaine looked at Kurt and continued

"now can I know what my new pets name is?"

Kurt looked at him and said "First I am not your pet, Second no you can't know my name, and finally why would I become the pet of some filthy bloodsucker?"

Blaine looked shocked noone ever talked to him like that not even his parents. Blaine didn't know how to respond to this hunter.

**_'did he just say that to me? what happened to him to cause him to hate vampires so much? should I just end him here?' _**Blaine looked at Kurt and decided

_**'no I can't I only get one mate my whole existence?' **_

Kurt was becoming annoyed of his vampire and fast.

"any day would be nice." Kurt stated in a rude tone. Blaine looked at him and sighed

"I say this because you are my mate and I'm connected to you. so your blood causes my thrust to take control and I say things I don't mean." Blaine looked at Kurt.

**"WAIT,IM WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IN CONNECTED TO A BLOODSUCKING MONSTER. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOUR LYING WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS? ITS NOT TRUE." **Kurt yelled.

"Just listen to me my soul mate." Blaine said trying not to get mad.

**"NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU WAY WOULD I? I JUST MET YOU AND YOUR ALREADY CLAIMING ME AS YOUR SOUL MATE PLUS YOU SAY TO ME IM YOUR NEW PET. HELL NO THERE'S NO WAY IM LISTENING TO YOU. I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, BUT GOODBYE!"**

Kurt turned on his heels and stormed off leaving Blaine standing there in shock.

* * *

_***later that night* **_

"Hey man, you okay?" Puck asked. Kurt nodded to him and said "I'm fine Puck thanks."

Puck nodded and got up and left. Kurt got up and walked over to his piano and began to press on the keys and began to sing.

**A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sitting there **

**But a chair is not a house, **

**and a house is not a home **

**When there's no one there to hold you tight**

the memory of Kurt and his family during Christmas when he was five years old.

**And no one there you can kiss goodnight **

**A room is a still a room, even when there's nothing there but gloom **

**But a room is not a house, and a house is not a home **

**When the two of us are far apart **

**And one of us has a broken heart **

the memory of Kurt and Finn fighting about Finn putting his fingers in Kurt's cookie mix.

**Now and then I call your name**

**And suddenly your face appears **

the memories of Finn and Kurt laughing and singing Beatles songs together at eight years old.

**But it's just a crazy game **

**And when it ends, it ends in tears **

**So darling, have a heart,**

**don't let one mistake keep us apart **

the memory of his dad rushing to him when he fell off his bike.

**Well I'm not meant to live alone, **

**turn this house into a home **

**When I climb the stair and turn the key **

**Oh, please be there Still in love with me **

Kurt stopped playing and wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I-I miss you guys and I love you." he said to his picture of his family. he set the picture on his dresser, turned his light out, and fell asleep.

* * *

**_*mean while at Dalton Academy* _**

"Come in Blaine tell us who it is we wanna know." Jeff pleaded.

Blaine shrugged and said "I don't know his name."

Nick looked up at Blaine and said "Hold you found your mate but haven't started the claim?"

Blaine shook his head and said "yes, that's exactly it."

Wes had enough "is he one of us or not"

Blaine shook his head "no, he isn't one of us."

Jeff caught on to the hint " wait is he a ..."

Blaine cut him off and said "yes he's human but its worst."

Thad looked around and said "how is that not worst?"

Blaine took a breath and said "he's a hunter."

* * *

OKAY SO THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. OH AND KURT AND BLAINE WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING IN MY STORIES LIKE ALWAYS.

TALK TO YA SOON,

NICKEY


	4. CHAPTER 2: RELIZATIONS

_**hey guys,**_

_**So this is the update for Eternal so here it is enjoy**_

_**Nickey**_

* * *

**"Blaine are you insane a hunter!"** Wes yelled at him

**"don't you know what that will do that to us."** Jeff jumped in and said

"I don't see the problem I mean come on I was a hunter till I met nick. I really don't see the problem here."

nick looked at him and said " that's true but you weren't ready to kill me when you saw me though."

Jeff blushed and nodded looked at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head and said

"that's the thing. we are more than just what you guys think. our souls are connected but he can't feel it because he is hurting to much."

Wes looked up "what do mean hurting to much?"

"I mean he lost someone or something very special to him years ago that caused him to hate or kind so much."

Wes nodded "whats his name?"

"I don't know that's the thing he wouldn't tell me anything." Blaine said looking down at his hands

well let's go back to the last place you guys were together then we'll follow his scent from there to find him." David said.

they all nodded then left to find Blaine's soul mate.

* * *

Kurt sat in his room writing when Rachel walked in holding roses. Kurt looked up and said "Rachel? what are you doing?"

Rachel took a breath and said "I want to go to finn's grave today." Kurt looked at her in shock then nodded "okay hang on and ill get dressed and we'll go." Rachel left as Kurt got up and walked to his closet.

Kurt pulled out his black jeans and dark blue turtle neck along with his black boots. he got changed and went down stairs to see Rachel, Puck, Karofsky, and Santana. they walked out the door and to the grave yard. they reached the graveyard and walk over to three graves. Rachel looks at Kurt and says

"Will you sing a song Kurt?" Kurt looked at her and nodded

Rachel bends down and places the roses as Kurt begins to sing.

**Strip away the flesh and bone**

**Look beyond the lies you've known**

**Everybody wants to talk about a freak**

**No one wants to dig that deep**

**Let me take you underneath**

**Baby, better watch your step**

**Never mind what's on the left**

**You're gonna see things you might not wanna see**

**It's still not that easy for me underneath**

**A red river of screams**

**Underneath**

**Tears in my eyes**

**Underneath**

**Stars in my black and blue sky**

**And underneath**

**Under my skin**

**Underneath,**

**the depths of my sin**

**Look at me Now do you see?**

**Welcome to my world of truth **

**I don't wanna hide any part of me from you **

**I'm standing here with no apologies **

**Such a beautiful release **

**You inside of me **

**A red river of screams **

**Underneath **

**Tears in my eyes **

**Underneath **

**Stars in my black and blue sky **

**And underneath**

**Under my skin **

**Underneath, the depths of my sin **

**Look at me **

**Now do you see? **

**Underneath, underneath, underneath... **

**Underneath, **

**Underneath **

**Welcome to my world of truth **

**A red river of screams **

**Underneath **

**Tears in my eyes **

**Underneath **

**Stars in my black and blue sky **

**And underneath**

**Under my skin **

**Underneath, **

**the depths of my sin **

**Look at me **

**Now do you see? **

**Underneath, **

**underneath, **

**underneath **

**Look at me **

**Do you see? **

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah! **

**Look at me **

**Do you see? **

**Welcome to my world of truth **

**I don't wanna hide any part of me from you**

Kurt sniffed and wiped his tears as the group walked over and placed down things on the graves.

* * *

Blaine walked into the graveyard and stopped Kurt with a bunch of people around him. He could hear Kurt singing with tears running down his face when Kurt finished they all hug each other and walk but Kurt stops and bends down to trace the letter on the graves.

Blaine walked towards him and stopped when a tall jock walked over to him and pulled him close and rubbed his back. Blaine let a growl rip out of his chest as he watched another guy hold his mate. He was about to walk forward to rip his arms of his mate when he saw him push away and shake his head 'no'.

he saw the jock nod then walked away from Kurt. Blaine watched him as he walked away.

He saw Kurt stand there with tears in his eyes he then saw him turn and walk away with the rest of the group but he turned back and saw Blaine standing there with a bunch of well dressed guys.

* * *

Blaine watched them walk away he walked towards the graves he was at and saw each of then say:

**_Burt_**_** Hummel **_

_**1962-2009**_

_**beloved father and husband**_

then he saw Kurt's mom:

**_Carol Hummel_**

**_1963-2009_**

**_beloved mother and wife_**

finally the ones the girl laid flowers on read:

_**Finn Hummel**_

_**1994-2009**_

**_beloved_**_** brother son fiancé and friend**_

Blaine looked were Kurt had walked off and had the urge to follow him but he was stopped by Wes.

**"Blaine, I have something to tell you?" **

Blaine looked at Wes in confusion.

Wes took a breath and said

**"I was there the day Kurt's parents were killed."**

* * *

_**A/N: HEY GUYS SO HOW WAS IT? **_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT. **_

_**SO HERE IS YOUR RESULTS TO THE POLL I PUT UP FOR THE STORY LOST AND**_

_** I HAVE THE CHOICE OF BOY OR GIRL. **_

_**OKAY SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SUGGEST A NAME FOR EITHER GENDER THEN LET ME KNOW.**_

_**THE SONG I USED IS UNDERNEATH BY ADAM LAMBERT**_

_**NOW IN THIS STORY KLAINE WILL BE TOGETHER SOON AND**_

_** IT WILL GET INTENSE ON THIS NEXT CHAPTER SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED.**_

_**SO THAT'S THAT LOVE YOU ALL,**_

_**NICKEY**_


End file.
